Weapons of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow
Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow is a third-person shooter stealth video game developed by SCE Bend Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2. It is the sixth and final game in the Syphon Filter series. General overview Following the convention initiated in Dark Mirror, weapons are split into six distinct categories: * Pistols * Submachine guns * A long gun carried on the back, which includes various rifles, carbines, machine guns, shotguns and launchers * Knives and tasers * Grenades * A 'special' weapon Unlike The Omega Strain, a player is unable to drop a weapon. The only method to get rid of a specific firearm is to swap it out for another one in a corresponding category. There is only ever one knife, the K-BAR, which all players begin with in single player regardless of mission (bar missions where Gabe gets captured). The slot for this is locked in with the taser, which may be the EDT, or the longer-range EPDD: the latter is unlockable in mission mode, but in story mode players can only use the former. This means that the knife, taser and 'bare hands' all share the same hard-point, and tapping the appropriate button will switch between the three weapons. There is also a dual-wield ability that can be used in mission mode, which doubles both the amount of ammunition and the firepower that a player possesses for pistols. These two abilities were first introduced in The Omega Strain. As the player earns more career ratings, they will unlock extra ammunition for the 'special' weapon, an MB-150 sniper rifle, which initially starts out with three specific 'darts': explosive, gas and EDT. Players will only have 3 of each dart type, making a total of 9 darts in story mode (and mission mode), but they can have a maximum of 30 darts in the latter when all the ammunition bonuses are achieved. The extra ammo ability is mandatory in order to achieve all the required dart kills on certain missions. Scoring all the dart kills in the entire game, in turn, allows players to unlock a bonus mission. Bonus missions will then contain Hidden Evidence, and when collected in a single episode, Hidden Evidence will unlock special files for that specific episode. Single Player Pistols ---- Heckler & Koch Mark 23 SD This is Gabe's default pistol, with an integral suppressor that can never be removed. All the story missions begin with it unless there is underwater combat, or unless Gabe is captured (as in Episode 4 Part 1). However, the weapon can be re-acquired from the equipment room. ---- Israeli Military Industries Jericho 941R The IMI Jericho 941 is available in Episode 5, held by low-ranking al-Jamil grunts during the storming of Bitar's cave base. ---- Fabrique Nationale Five seveN The Five Seven can be acquired by beating Training 1 within the record time. ---- Makarov PM The Makarov can be found on the expendable Episode 1 al-Jamil/ Somali pirate enemies. ---- Israeli MIlitary Industries Desert Eagle Mark XIX Like the two previous games, the IMI Desert Eagle appears in all of the three Action Express calibers: .357, .44 and .50. The .357 is used by various elite al-Jamil commandos in Episode 6, the .44 can be unlocked by earning the third Stealth Combat Specialist award and the .50 can only be used online. The second of these weapons is automatically silenced - as with the Mark 23 - however, the silencer is completely missing in the inventory's image of the pistol. This nevertheless does not affect its damage output in any sense whatsoever, and the weapon can still be used to precisely "snipe" enemies from a long distance. ---- CZ 75 Auto The CZ 75 can be found on Spetsnaz soldiers during Episode 3. ---- Intratec TEC-9 The Tek-9 is a machine pistol that can toggle between single-shot, three-round bursts and fully automatic. A silenced version can be found by earning the first Stealth Combat Specialist badge, and the un-silenced model is used by Spetsnaz security personnel in Episode 4. ---- Sawed-Off Pistol This is essentially a sawed-off shotgun with its barrel cut down to increase lethality at close quarters, although this naturally renders it useless at long range. It is acquired from the first Survival Tactics Expert badge. ---- Glock 17 The Glock 17 can be found in the hands of Spetsnaz naval soldiers in the St. Helens. ---- Submachine Guns ---- Ingram MAC-10 (Military Armanent Corporation) The MAC-10 is used by elite Spetsnaz personnel in Episode 2. ---- SITES Spectre M4 This can be found from al-Jamil grunts in Episode 1. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The MP5A3 is found in Episodes 1 and 2. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A4 A silenced MP5A4 is achieved from the second Stealth Combat Specialist rating. ---- Heckler & Koch UMP .45 The UMP .45 can be found on Spetsnaz members in Episode 4, and on Bitar's inner circle in Episode 5. ---- Fabrique Nationale P90 This can be used in Episode 6, and is unlocked by claiming the third Combat Knife Specialist award. ---- Shotguns ---- Benelli M1 Super 90 The M1 can be found from some al-Jamil members in Episode 1, and on Spetsnaz prison guards in Episode 4. ---- Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 (Universal Sporting Automatic Shotgun) The USAS-12 returns as an automatic assault shotgun, which can be temporarily acquired from Episode 5 terrorists. It is unlocked by earning the second Tactical Explosives Specialist badge. ---- Winchester Model 1300 The Model 1300 is found on Spetsnaz personnel in Episode 4. ---- Armsel Striker/Armsel Protecta (SWD/Cobray Street Sweeper) This shotgun can temporarily be acquired from a box in the dam during Episode 6. ---- Launchers ---- Calico HE This releases HE rounds which explode on impacting with a surface. The scope was previously first seen on the "C8 rifle" from The Omega Strain. It is unlocked by earning the last Survival Tactics Expert rating. ---- Pancor Jackhammer HE As with the Calico, it fires 12 gauge shells that detonate when they hit a target. Acquired from the third Tactical Explosives Specialist badge. ---- Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW The SMAW, unlike The Omega Strain, is now an AI-controlled weapon and cannot be used by the player. It is seen held by an al-Jamil goon who downs Alima's copter in Episode 1 Part 2, and is also used by anti-vehicular thugs loyal to Bitar in Episode 5, in an attempt to damage (and eventually destroy) a main battle tank which escorts Gabe to the terrorist's cave entrance. ---- Milkor Multi Grenade Launcher (MGL) Mk This weapon can be found in the bonus mission "Left Behind", which seems to depict a cut part of the previous game in which Gabe would travel on a train to stop Singularity from releasing the Dark Mirror nerve gas all over Europe. ---- Assault Rifles ---- Israeli MIlitary Industries Galil AR The IMI Galil can be used in Episode 1. ---- Colt M4A1 Two versions of the M4A1 exist. The first can be used in Episodes 1 and 2, while the second is suppressed and can be unlocked by achieving the second Survival Tactics Expert badge. ---- Norinco Type 56 ---- FAMAS F1 ---- Automatic Kalashnikov 1947 (AK-47) ---- Steyr AUG HBAR ---- RPK ---- Heckler & Koch G11 ---- SKS ---- Colt M16K ---- Over Under This weapon is new to the Syphon Filter world. Essentially an M16 with the M203 grenade launcher. The M16 can fire only in 3 round bursts and the grenades explodes on impact with anything, killing those too close to the blast radius, including Gabe himself. Is the only weapon ever seen in Syphon Filter with a functional grenade launcher attached to the weapon. It is unlocked with the second Combat Sharp Shooter badge. ---- Steyr Advanced Combat Rifle (ACR) The Advanced Combat Rifle appears in Logan's Shadow, but can't be unlocked and is used seen in one mission. Used by Surgei Kudrenko in Episode 4, Part 3. It apparently recoils after firing every 3 rounds as though its firing mechanism was the same as the C11/G11. ---- Sniper Rifles ---- SVD Dragunov The SVD can be used in Episode 4, Part 2 when Maggie Powers helps Gabriel Logan to kill enemies from a sniping position. It's also fired by Trinidad in "Lian's First Time" and "Shadowed". ---- Barrett M82 ---- Heckler and Koch MSG90 (MB-150) Despite the game's assertion that it resembles a C8 rifle, it is in no way whatsoever related to the true Diecamo C8 rifle. ---- Light Machine Guns ---- Fabtique Nationale M249-E2 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) ---- M60 ---- Explosives ---- M67 Fragmentation Grenade ---- Model 7290T Flashbang Grenade ---- Smoke Grenade ---- Laser Mine ---- Composite 4 ---- Tasers ---- E.D.T. / E.P.D.D. ---- Knives ---- Fairbairn-Sykess ---- Paintball Guns ---- Paintball Gun ---- Underwater Weapons ---- SG-10 Bolt Pistol A pistol with an operating mechanism similar to the SG-75, but it fires single shots. However, it can be dual-wielded if the ability is unlocked. Can be used both on land and in water, but it functions best during submerged firefights. The player will automatically begin with it in Episode 2 Part 4 (Drowning), and can acquire extra rounds from enemies. ---- SG-75 Bolt Gun This is an auxiliary weapon that acts like a SMG, but can be used underwater. Although it's also possible to fire it during regular combat on land, it is a horrid choice should the player have other weapons that discharge bullets (such as the UMP .45, the MDS A3, or the Spectre). It has three fire modes: single shot, three round bursts and full auto. Only seen in underwater levels in single-player. Enemies will have it as well, and the player can collect extra ammunition from them. ---- RD-9 Speargun This is a back weapon that act as a single shot sniper rifle. As with the Bolt Gun it can be used outside of water, albeit it is a terrible option especially if the player has bullet-firing firearms (which is precisely what they can choose in the land-based missions where the RD-9 is available). As with a normal sniper rifle, its main disadvantage is the small magazine capacity, and thus, total capacity. However, it also has a scope for precision marksmanship. In single-player it is only seen in the underwater missions Episode 2 Part 1 (What Lies Below) and Episode 2 Part 4 (Drowning). A diver in Episode 6 Part 1 (The Long Descent) is armed with this but it can never be used. ---- Gadgets and Equipment ---- Infra Red Googles (IR) ---- Night Vision Googles (NV) ---- Electronic Device Sensing Unity Googles (EDSU) These fictional googles, as the name suggest, find metallic devices. These are also very useful for find hidden evidences. Every object that you can interact is highlighted in yellow. ---- Personal Illumination Device (PID) ---- Rapid Traversal Line (RTL) In Logan's Shadow the Rapid Traversal Line (RTL) allows the player to make a two-way traversal over short distances. ---- Agency Zip Line (AZL) In Logan's Shadow the Agency Zip Line (AZL) allows the player to make a one-way traversal over great distances. ---- Flak Jacket ---- Items ---- Hidden Evidence Found in practically every level. If collected in an Episode you will unlock the locked files of that Episode. In some bonus missions these can be acquired by completing specific actions. ---- Blasting Caps This is used in Episode 2, Part 2 to blast the metallic doors. ---- Control Valve Used by Gabe in Episode 2, Part 4 to fix Bishop's minisub. ---- Maximum Security Keys ---- Keycard Must be used to control water spillways in Bitar's Dam. ---- Security Keycard (Lift) ---- Security Keycard (Charge Room) ---- Heavy Weaponry ---- Turret ---- Multiplayer Exclusives Pistols ---- Desert Eagle Mark XIX ---- Shotguns ---- Sawed-Off Shotgun ---- Launchers ---- M79 ---- Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW ---- Assault Rifles ---- Ramat ---- Sniper Rifles ---- C8 Rifle ---- DSC-1 Thermal ---- Colt AR-15 ---- Light Machine Guns ---- M60 E-3 ---- Explosives ---- EMP Grenade ---- Anti-Personnel Mine ---- X34 Nerve Agent ---- M61 Fragmentation Grenade ---- Incendiary Grenade ---- Bouncing Betty Mine ---- Sticky Mine ---- Miscellaneous ---- Flamethrower ---- Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Weaponry Category:Weaponry